


An Affair To Remember

by rosina_zombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 Years ago Caleb almost had a one night stand with someone younger than him, but he resisted. Present day his younger brother is bringing his boyfriend home Caleb is in trouble its the guy he almost slept with MaleXMale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

CJ- Scene change

An Affair To Remember

Chapter One

"I cant find the coffee pot" I called from the kitchen "its where it always is" my partner of 10 years called back I searched again "no I can't find it" I said.

I guess I should introduce myself my name is Caleb Trico I am 40 years of age I know god I am getting old but what can you do about it.

My partner Bryan Sucre walked in he's 35 "hey handsome are you being stubborn again and cant be bothered to look" he slapped my ass "oh kinky" we kissed on the lips "your panicking its not like you have never met your brothers boyfriends before" he said "I know but he seems so positive about this one" he shook his head and kissed me again.

"Here it is" said Bryan and out the coffee pot down on the side "oh" he smiled "I'm getting in the shower wanna join me" Bryan smiled "in a mo" Bryan went I leaned and put my forehead on the cupboard and closed my eyes.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

"It is going to be fine your worrying for nothing ok babe" my brother Mac Trico kissed the guy on the lips "well from what you told me your brother is very protective of you and I don't want to make one wrong move" Mac smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on we have to go" said Mac "Ok" they kissed again.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

"Ok turkey is in the oven veggies on potatoes" I said "don't worry your worrying for nothing" said Bryan "I am aren't I" I said the doorbell rung "ok that's them" I licked my lips.

Bryan opened the door "Mac hey" "hey Bry" Bryan let them in "you must be Jez Keane pleased to meet you" he smiled "wow he's gorgeous" said Bryan "don't embarrass me" Jez smiled "Caleb baby" Bryan called me I walked out.

"Okay e…." I froze Jez looked up at me I licked my lips.

8 Years ago

I leaned on the wall the music was pumping "hi" I looked a kid around the age of 20 stood before me "hi" "my names" "what u cant hear you" I said over the music "come with me" he said and I left the club with him.

I smiled "the names Jez" "Caleb" Jez smiled "so um" Jez stepped closer to me he slid his hand up my chest "I'm gonna tell you straight I am in a relationship" I told him "oh um so I'm wasting my time huh".

"Well yes I'm sorry" I said "hm I see as usual I end up going for the already married ones" Jez stated "I'm not married and I never will" I said "really" he licked his lips he moved closer and gripped a hold of both my arms he tiptoed his lips hovered over mine I kissed him I moved my hands and gripped his ass.

I slid my tongue into his mouth our tongues moved against each others he gripped my hair he opened my shirt he sucked a nipple I moaned "condom" moaned Jez I bit his neck and moved up to suck his ear I nuzzled it with my nose Jez swallowed.

"I'm clean" I said he looked at me "just been checked what about you" I asked him "virgin" he said kissed him on the lips "are you sure you want your first time to be here" I asked him he looked at me I stripped off his shirt I bent to kiss Jez's neck just below his right ear then trailed light kisses across his jaw and to his lips.

Jez then deepened our kiss he wrapped his arms round my neck running his hands over his back "before this goes any further are you sure?" I asked him again Jez bit his bottom lip "I can see it your" "I'm sorry" I kissed him on the lips Jez smiled "goodbye Caleb" "goodbye Jez" he left.

Present time

Jez ate some turkey "this is lovely" he smiled "Caleb is a chef" smiled Mac "cooking runs in the family" Mac stated "I have tried your cooking bro and it does not taste good" Mac stuck his middle finger up at me Jez smiled "sorry babe but I have to agree with your brother" he said "I see how it is all gang up on me" Bryan drunk some wine "I'm on your side" he said.

"So Jez what is it you do" I asked him "oh I am a cartoonist" "your young" said Bryan "I'm one of those whiz kids" smiled Jez "oh" "what do you do Bryan" "I'm a fireman 15 years" smiled Bryan "wow" "anymore for wine" I held the bottle "I'd like some" smiled Jez I poured it he looked me straight in the eye he drunk it and licked his lips.

I fidgeted "so Mac and Jez when is the wedding?" Bryan asked "very funny we have only been dating for 8 months" said Mac "we haven't had sex yet" "Mac" said Jez "ooooooooops sorry" he ate I looked down at my food "trifle for pudding" I said "you like it right" "love it".

I shared it out I sat back down afterwards Mac took a spoonful and ate "good bro you are the best" I smiled "I wouldn't if I was you Caleb's head is going to get bigger and that s a fact" I ate and smiled again.

"I'm stuffed" Jez are the rest of his trifle "yummy" he licked his thumb I stood up and picked up the bowls and started cleaning up "so" Jez and Mac looked at him "who's up for a movie?".

I sat down Jez was sitting with Mac he had his arm round him and whispering in his ear I watched TV Bryan put his hand on my leg and gave it a rub I held his hand our fingers entwined the phone rung I reached over and picked it up "Trico/Sucre house".

"yeah hand on" I held it out "Mac" I said he hot up and took it "hello" he left the room I sat back down Bryan pulled me closer "love you" he kissed my ear I looked at him and smiled "I love you too" we kissed Jez looked from the corner of his eye he bit his bottom lip and concentrated on the TV Mac walked in and sat.

Jez looked at him "who was that?" he asked "John just couldn't find something at the shop" "ah" I laughed Bryan squeezed my knee I slapped it "can't you bloody help yourself" I pinched him and he kissed me "you looooove me" he teased "god I hate lovey dovey" Mac groaned Jez hit him "stop being an asshole ok Mackrel".

"Don't call me that" he said Jez smiled and kissed Mac on the lips he smiled and kissed him back.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

"Fuck" I moaned Bryan gripped a hold of my hair I fucked him "god I love you" " he reached up and kissed me I moved both hands onto his neck "say it" I said into his ear and thrust up into his ass "ah….I'm" he moaned "say it" I thrust again "I'm…I'm yours fuck I'm yours god Caleb just let me come" he screamed and came over his stomach and mine "ahhh fuuuuuuck" I moaned and came in to his ass "ah" I put my forehead n his "love you" he moaned and kissed me.

Bryan sat up against the headboard I walked in "so that Jez is a sexy little thing isn't he" said Bryan I got back in bed "I know" I said "Mac chose right when he started dating him" I hummed Bryan looked at me "I noticed something" he said "yeah" I picked up the book and started reading.

"Jez was giving you the eye" said Bryan "hm I don't blame him I mean come on look at me" I smirked he elbowed me I put the book down and turned to him "do you think he is going to use his young 28 year old charms on me and take me away from you?".

I kissed his neck "no I never said that" he closed his eyes "hm".

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

Jez washed his hair he put his head back the shower door opened Mac stepped in "hm just what I like to see" he moved his arms round him and kissed his neck Jez closed his eyes "dinner was great I am glad you decided to come" said Mac, Jez smiled "I'm glad to" Mac carried on kissing his shoulder "didn't I tell you my brother and Bryan were hot" smiled Mac "yeah" "god especially your brother he's like some kind of Greek god'.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

The door bell rung I ran down the stairs and opened the door "Jez" Jez stood on my doorstep "hi um I think I may of left something of mine here the other day" he said "I think I know what your talking about come in" I let him in and shut the door I walked "can I get you a drink?" Jez looked at my ass.

'Don't you idiot he's the brother of your lover don't look' Jez followed me into the kitchen "no I'm fine" he said "ok well I will just go and get it" I moved past him Jez breathed in and closed his eyes 'your being stupid Jez stop smelling and ogling his ass Caleb is older than you by 12 fucking years' Jez shook his head 'and Caleb is Mac's older brother …but god' I walked back in "hot" said Jez I stopped "excuse me" Jez swallowed "um I said its hot" "oh yeah bloody gorgeous" I said we looked at each other I walked and grabbed him we kissed "hmmmm" he moved his arms round my shoulders.

I gripped a hold of his ass "we cant" I kissed his neck "I know but god I can't stop myself your soooo intoxicating your smell the way you move" we kissed on the lips Jez stopped and looked at me "Caleb if we sleep together we will be cheating" Jez said.

"I know" I kissed him on the lisp again and again "god I cant get enough of these lips" I whispered against them "goooood Jez" we stopped kissing "lets go up stairs" I said to him "ok" I pulled him with me.

Jez sat on the bed I shut the bedroom door Jez looked at me I took my tank top of he licked his lips 'god his so buff' I walked over to him Jez swallowed "do you work out or is it natural?" he said I smiled "no worked out round about 18 and here I am" he nodded I undone my jeans "stop" Jez said I stopped "let me" he removed my hands and dune them he pulled the fabric apart he palmed my erection I hissed "undress" I stepped back.

Jez stood up and took his shirt of and dropped it to the floor he moved closer and slid his hand in moaned he slid my hand down his pants we kissed on the lips we rubbed at each others cocks "ah" he gripped my cock and pumped.

Bryan shut the door to the car he walked "hey Bry" Mac ran up "oh hey".

"Ahh" I sucked Jez's cock he gripped a hold of my hair i gripped a hold of his thigh "shit Caleb" he licked his lips.

Bryan gave Mac a noogie "ah man what are you 8" said Mac he smiled "no but the sex I had last night makes me 18 again" Bryan took the key from his pocket and walked "he left he's jacket" Mac said Bryan unlocked the door they walked in the house "well i don't think I've seen it but Caleb may have" Bryan ran up stairs he walked along the landing.

Me and Jez froze on the bed Jez moved he sat on the side of the bed and looked at the door.

"Found it yet" Mac walked into the kitchen "no" "hang on its here" Mac picked it up "oh I'll be down" Bryan called.

The door opened Bryan walked in "what the fuck?" His eyes widened I looked "hey what are you doing home so early?" Bryan walked and opened the curtains and window he turned back to me I smiled "what are you" "power out nothing was working" I smiled "ah ok…..well Mac came for Jez's jacket so" "ok" I smiled again Bryan got on the bed and kissed me on the lips I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

"Okay I have to get back to work" he got up "ok" "love you" he walked and opened the door "love you too" he left.

Jez dressed "Jez" he looked at me "may be that told us this was a bad idea" he stated "Jez it" "no just….forget this ever happened".

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

CJ- Scene change

An Affair To Remember

Chapter Two

Jez's POV

I opened my eyes and turned my head Mac laid down next to me "morning gorgeous" he said I smiled "morning sexy" he leaned close and kissed me on the lips "what you wanna do today?" I smiled Mac kissed me he slid his hand down my chest and under the covers "hm" I moaned "sex early in the morning" said Mac I smiled "seeing as we havent done it yet" we kissed "I think we should start now".

Mac moved his lips down and moved down I closed my eyes "M-Mac I'm not ready I…..w" he gripped a hold of my cock and licked the tip with his tongue I closed my eyes and moaned "hmmmmm" I moaned again "M-Maaaaaaac" I bucked into his mouth "I'm c-c-c-c-coming" I released into his mouth he licked and got up he stretched I moaned.

Mac kissed me on the lips once again "I am going to get in some supplies" he kissed me again and left.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

"Caleb" Bryan kissed down his chest he smiled "10 years its been, me and you 10 years" Caleb smiled "I know" Bryan moved back up and kissed him on the lips "Bryan" "yes" Caleb smiled "do you ever wonder what would of happened if we never met?" Caleb put his chin Bryan's chest "you know what I really don't know" he shook his head Caleb smiled "or another fire station came to your call".

Caleb kissed him "na" they both smiled the phone rung "no don't answer it" said Bryan "it might be work" said Caleb he leaned and picked up the phone Bryan kissed his neck "hello…..Nigel what can I do for you?" he pushed Bryan of fand sat up properly "your fucking kidding me" Caleb said "fuck….I'll be there in 20 minutes" said Caleb "ah huh ok" he hung up "I have to go into work" he got out of bed "I thought I had enough lobster but…so" he kissed Bryan "love you".

Bryan smiled "love you" Bryan laid down he tapped his stomach the front door opened and closed the sat up and picked his phone up and put it to his ear he leaned back "hello" Bryan smiled.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

"Do you fancy going to Caleb's and Bryan's for dinner again? they are inviting there friends" "um" I licked my lips "oh come no you like my brother and Bryan" said Mac "I guess" I said to him Mac smiled and kissed him 'god what am I going to do I want to rip all Caleb's clothes off' I licked my lips.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

"Jake Saunders, this my husband Derren Hale you must be Macky's boyfriend" he said I smiled "pleased to meet you" we shook hands "firm grip" Jake smiled "stop flirting" Derren said "yeah, yeah" Jake kissed him I smiled "come on" Mac pulled me "you don't want to be with these two for long there probably get you to have a threesome with them" we left "you think so low of us" shouted Jake.

Caleb put some herbs in a bowl with some olive oil and mixed the door opened Jake walked in "hey" he shut the door and walked over "you were right" Jake leaned "I was" "yes Jez is fucking hot" Caleb sighed and turned and looked at Jake "what the fuck am I gonna do?" he covered his face "resist that's all you can do….I've always known I liked younger guys I think we were all surprised when you settled down with someone who was only 5 years younger than you".

Caleb looked at him "yeah, yeah whatever" he turned back "let me finished my basting"" Jake smirked "thinking of the hot 28 year old in the next room" Jake walked out a frozen potato hit the closed door.

Jake sat down "annoying again are we?" asked Bryan he smiled "would I ever" "we heard something frozen hitting the door" smiled Max "ah na" he glanced at Jez he was watching the wall Jake smirked once again 'oh how lovely…he likes you to Caleb'.

"I am a solicitor" said Jake "are you ok?" "I am number one" he said Caleb walked in "the lamb is in" he sat down next to Bryan Caleb placed his hand on his knee "so fill Jez in on the way you to met?" he asked "no they have not…..is it interesting?" I asked Caleb smiled Derren rolled his eyes "fine go ahead" he said Jake smiled.

"Okay I was 28" Jake began "which of made Derren 18 years old" Jez raised his eyebrows "Derren kicked his football into my garden" he gave Derren a look "anyway he climbed in and happened to come across me lifting weights I was in a pair of shorts he watched me little bloody pervert" he smirked Derren sighed "his making it worse than it actually is" I smiled and laughed "that is a strange meeting" he said "tell me about it" Jake drunk "how long have you been friends?" I asked "19 years" said Caleb.

"Me and Jake met when we were 21" "a long friendship I have a friend but…..well I…..he died 5 years ago" "oh I'm sorry" said Bryan "no its fine I told him not to drive the car but he had to, the stubborn git" I drunk Caleb looked at me I smiled we both looked away Mac yawned and I smiled it him he kissed me on the lips I smiled and kissed him back.

Caleb opened the oven door then the kitchen door opened I walked in and went to the fridge and opened it, Caleb shut the oven door and looked at me I took out some bottles, Caleb looked at my ass he swallowed I turned round and looked at him "hi" "hi" we smiled "Bryan said it was ok" he nodded "fine" I nodded and went to go Caleb put his hand on my arm I looked down and then at him I licked my suddenly dry lips.

Caleb stepped closer to me "I've been thinking about you a lot" I said "really?" I nodded "yeah when me and….Mac" Caleb stepped closer "all I could think about was" he licked his lips I slid both hands up his chest "all I could think about is this firm hard chest and" I slid another down and rubbed at his crotch he moaned quietly "J-Jez" I done his jeans and slid my hand down and in.

Caleb moaned into the side of my neck I stopped "I need to stop thinking about this about you I want this in me hitting me so deep inside" Caleb kissed my neck I shivered the door opened we jumped apart Caleb turned round Jake walked in "guys" I looked at Jake "am I interrupting something?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow "no" I picked up the drinks and went Jake looked at Caleb.

"Don't forget to do up your trousers" Jake went another potato hit the door and this time it was cooked.

We were sat down to dinner "this lamb is delicious" Derren ate "I know I did cook it" Bryan rolled his eyes I ate a carrot I looked at Caleb he looked at me I smiled and carried on eating Jake poured some wine "so usually there is meant to me some witty sexual banter at homosexual dinners and there has not been any" he said "trust you to think of it" said Mac I smiled "trust him to say it" said Derren, Jake stuck his tongue out and carried on eating I ate some lamb Mac was rubbing my thigh under the table I moved my hands onto his and squeezed.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

Caleb walked to the sink he run the tap Bryan walked and moved his arms round him Caleb smiled "tonight was great" he said Caleb smiled "I'm glad" he turned round "do you want to join me in the shower?" he kissed Caleb on the lips "hm yeah I would love to" they kissed.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

"Morning boss" Nigel cut up some onions Caleb walked up "hey Ni busy morning?" he opened the huge freezer he took out some frozen food boxes out and walked with them "so how was the usual dinner get together?" he put the onions in a bowel and started another one "good I guess the same as always" Nigel sniffed "god I hate onions" "Nigel can I ask you something?" Caleb asked "of course go ahead" "have you ever thought of cheating on Lucy?" he asked "a couple of times yeah there has been woman I have thought wow there hot" Nigel said Caleb nodded.

"Why…..are you thinking of cheating on Bryan?" "no don't be silly I would never cheat on Bryan".

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

Bryan put his top on "I have to go…will there when he is" said Bryan "ok" the guy leaned against the headboard he had a cigarette in between his lips "see you again Saturday?" "I cant promise anything" the guy smiled.

"So you keep saying" he said "but you keep coming back baby" Bryan looked at him "if you keep calling Kiba" "I wont I promise" he said and blew out some smoke.

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

Bryan shut the front door he leaned against it and closed his eyes he held the keys.

Caleb got out of the car he pressed the doors locked he walked to the front of the house he picked a dead plant "this garden needs doing" he shut the front door Bryan walked down he dried his hair with a towel he walked up and kissed Caleb on the lips Caleb moved his arms round Bryan they kissed "what has got into you?" "just seeing you walk through the door I just" he kissed him.

Caleb gripped Bryan's hair he thrust into him "oooooooooooooh ah" Bryan moaned Caleb threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut "ahhhhhh god Bryan" he moaned "yeeeesss oh fuck" Bryan moaned Caleb slid his hand up Bryan's back and gripped a hold of his shoulder "hmmmmmmm" Caleb groaned.

I walked up to the house I stopped on the door step I held my fist to knock on the door I put my hand on the door and closed my eyes and put my forehead on it 'what the hell am I going here'.

Caleb walked down the stairs and into the kitchen he drunk some water there was a knock on the door Caleb went he opened it a boy stood on the door step "I was told to give you this mister" he handed a folded piece of paper to him "thank you" Caleb shut the door and walked he unfolded ir and read.

There was an address and words 'meet me here at 8 tomorrow J".

CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ- CJ-

I opened the door "hi Jez" Caleb stood on my doorstep "hi" I let him in he shut the door and kissed me "hmmmmm" I wrapped my arms round his shoulders "hm" we kissed "god fuck me" Caleb growled.

I found myself lying on my back Caleb straddling my hips our lips met and ravished each other my hands moved and undressed Caleb's clothes from his body lying down Caleb covered my body with his own my eyes widened as I found myself rolling us over until I was on top "I have had enough of waiting" Caleb raised and eyebrow I raised myself and then lowered myself on his cock.

"Ahhhh" I screamed Caleb moaned as he caught a hold of my hips I lifted myself to slam back down he began lifting his hips meeting my thrusts he groaned as he was watched me move above him feeling all of me I cried out again all too soon he then cried out as my insides clamped around him a splash of cum landed on his stomach.

I cried out calling his name it's all it took for him to come inside me "ahhhhhhhh" I cried out Caleb caught me as I slumped forward breathing deeply we paused I lifted myself from his body only to collapse next to him he slowly sat up. "we really did it" he said I looked at him he turned to me "Caleb do you" I licked my lips he kissed me I closed my eyes he moved me back down.

I slid both hands down and gripped a hold of his nice firm arse "god" we kissed on the lips.

TBC….


End file.
